Usui Has Blackmail
by Veechan Desu
Summary: Usui invites Misaki to lunch on the roof. What happens when he blackmails Misaki to be his pesonal maid? What happens when he can't control his horomones? Read 2 find out! R&R plz! :DD Rated M for later chapters.. O3o


Surprise, Surprise!

Misaki is just walking home after leaving Maid Latte. Her brain wanders on how Usui always teases her. 'Does he get enjoyment from teasing me so?!?' she screamed in her head. In truth she had feelings for Usui, but would never admit it. She hated everything about that young man she would always tell herself, but always end up failing to hate him and end up loving him a bit more.

Shortly following behind her was the said boy, Usui Takumi. 'Ugh! Why does he stalk me home! Geez.' She thought and felt her face heat up. Why… Why would he tease her? Was it because he hated her or loved her? She shook her head 'Why would a person who is to popular to have interest in girls, like me?' She thought that was the stupidest thing on Earth when she heard her friend tell her that.

She didn't realize that she stopped walking and Usui saw this as an opening to tease her. He swung his arms around her neck. "Did Pres stop because she wanted to see me?" he said while blowing his hot breath on her neck. She yelped and jumped out of his grasp. "D-Don't ever touch me!" she said, not bothering to turn around so she wouldn't be teased about blushing. Usui pouted making an 'Hmph' noise and turning his back to her, not that she would realize because she wasn't facing him.

Misaki began walking, not wanting to be teased any more. "Wait, Misaki-chan" He said sounding a bit serious. "What do you want now?" she responded not caring how 'serious' he was. "Meet me on the roof, tomorrow at lunch. I have to tell you something." Misaki was going to say something but Usui didn't wait, he walked away, not giving her a chance to answer.

Misaki had arrived home and was now lying on her bed, thinking of all the possibilities of what Usui could say. She sighed and blushed by just keeping her mind on one possibility. She shook her head and grabbed a book that laid on her dresser. 'I should read.' She physically shook her head again. 'No, study, yeah so I won't be out beaten by that Us-' ….. Everything just seemed to have Usui involved in it somehow. Why was he always on her mind? Damn, why did it have to be the perverted space alien playboy?! (Yeah, she added playboy) Did she always have to be the suspect of his teasing acts? As she studied she didn't realize, at all, she didn't even know what she was doing.

It was 7'o clock, at night. Misaki put her head on the desk she was studying on. 'He always invades my thoughts!' she said staring at the clock while her head rested on the desk. A ringing noise was coming from her phone. She shot up, startled by the unexpected noise and grabbed and flipped the phone open. "H-Hello?" Misaki stuttered still recovering from shock. "Hey, Misa-chan" it was a sweet female voice. "Oh, Manager-san, you really startled me. What's up?"

"Oh sorry! And well… Sorry for short notice but we are going to the beach again for Maid Latte!" So many events were happening. Usui had something important to tell her, she had to study for exams, and now she has to go to the beach for her job.

"It's okay, but when is it?" Misaki said it in a rush for no reason.

"In two days!" She said cheerfully. That was the day after Usui said he had to tell her something.

"O-Okay, is Usui coming too?" Misaki said a little embarrassed for asking. She got a straight "Yep!"

"Oh and you HAVE to wear the uniform this time and properly! No tee underneath!"

"Ah, Yes!" Misaki flushed remembering WHY she wore the t-shirt. (Based off the manga sorta, sorry)

"I have to go Misa-chan! Aoi-chan is calling me. Bye Bye!"

"Later" and they both hung up.

Then Misaki realized something. When did Usui know about this?! 'Wait, maybe that's what he wanted to tell me!' she thought erasing all the lovey-dovey and sad-depressing thoughts from her head. Thank goodness it wasn't something big.

…

…

…

…

Or was it?...

~To Be Continued~

Please R&R….Please Read and Review. Also sorry if it's short and not very good I will try my best !! T_T


End file.
